Επιστημονική Φιλοσοφία
Επιστημονική Φιλοσοφία Philosophy of science , Φιλοσοφία της Επιστήμης Είναι Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " Επιστημονική " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Επιστήμη ". Γενικά Η φιλοσοφία της επιστήμης είναι ο κλάδος της φιλοσοφίας που μελετά τις φιλοσοφικές αρχές, τις αξιώσεις, και τις επιπτώσεις της επιστήμης, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των φυσικών επιστημών όπως είναι η Φυσική και η Βιολογία, καθώς και των κοινωνικών επιστημών, όπως είναι η Ψυχολογία και τα Οικονομία. Απο αυτή την άποψη, η φιλοσοφία της επιστήμης συνδέεται με την επιστημολογία και την οντολογία. Προσπαθεί να αναλύσει θέματα όπως: την ουσία των επιστημονικών δηλώσεων και σκέψεων, τον τρόπο με τον οποίο παράγονται, πως η επιστήμη εξηγεί, προβλέπει και, δια μέσου της τεχνολογίας, χαλιναγωγεί την Φύση· τα μέσα για την αξιολόγηση της αξιοπιστίας των πληροφοριών, τη δημιουργία και χρήση της επιστημονικής μεθόδου, τις μορφές σκέψης που χρησιμοποιούνται για την εξαγωγή συμπερασμάτων και τις επιπτώσεις των επιστημονικών μεθόδων και μοντέλων τόσο στην κοινωνία όσο και στις ίδιες τις επιστήμες. Η ουσία των επιστημονικών δηλώσεων και σκέψεων Η επιστήμη βγάζει συμπεράσματα για το πως λειτουργεί ο κόσμος και τον τρόπο με τον οποίο η επιστημονική θεωρία σχετίζεται με τον κόσμο. Η επιστήμη βασίζεται στην πειραματική τεκμηρίωση, λογική επαγωγή και λογική σκέψη προκειμένου να εξετάσει τον κόσμο και τις οντότητες που υπάρχουν μέσα στην κοινωνία. Παρατηρώντας τη φύση των ανθρώπων και του περιβάλλοντός τους, η επιστήμη θέλει να εξηγήσει τις έννοιες που είναι συνυφασμένες με την καθημερινή ζωή. Εμπειρισμός Μια κεντρική αρχή της φιλοσοφίας της επιστήμης είναι ο εμπειρισμός, ή η εμπιστοσύνη στην τεκμηρίωση. Ο Εμπειρισμός είναι η άποψη οτι η γνώση αντλείται απο τις εμπειρίες που έχουμε στη ζωή. Σύμφωνα με αυτό, οι επιστημονικές θέσεις επηρεάζονται αλλά και προκύπτουν απο τις εμπειρίες ή τις παρατηρήσεις μας. Οι επιστημονικές υποθέσεις αναπτύσσονται και ελέγχονται μέσω εμπειρικών μεθόδων που αποτελούνται από παρατηρήσεις και πειράματα. Άπαξ και αναπαραχθούν αρκετά, οι πληροφορίες που προκύπτουν από παρατηρήσεις και πειράματα, αποτελούν πλέον τεκμήρια σύμφωνα με τα οποία η επιστημονική κοινότητα αναπτύσσει θεωρίες που σκοπό έχουν να εξηγήσουν τα χαρακτηριστικά του κόσμου. Οι παρατηρήσεις εμπεριέχουν την φιλοσοφία της αντίληψης, κατά συνέπεια αποτελούν γνωστικές πράξεις. Δηλαδή, οι παρατηρήσεις είναι και αυτές μέρος της κατανόησής μας για τον τρόπο σύμφωνα με τον οποίο ο κόσμος λειτουργεί· καθώς η κατανόηση αυτή του κόσμου αλλάζει, οι ίδιες οι παρατηρήσεις μπορεί φαινομενικά να αλλάξουν. Ακριβέστερα, θα έλεγε κανείς ότι οι ερμηνείες μας επί των παρατηρήσεων μπορεί να αλλάξουν. Ένα καλά σχεδιασμένο πείραμα θα δώσει ταυτόσημα αποτελέσματα όταν επαναληφθεί με ταυτόσημο τρόπο. Όποτε το κοινωνικό πλαίσιο του παρατηρητή επηρεάζει την παρατήρηση, χάνεται η αντικειμενικότητα και η παρατήρηση δεν είναι πλέον χρήσιμη επιστημονικά. Οι επιστήμονες προσπαθούν να χρησιμοποιήσουν επαγωγή, απαγωγή και ημιεμπειρικές μεθόδους και επικαλούνται βασικές εννοιολογικές μεταφορές, ούτως ώστε να ενσωματώσουν τις παρατηρήσεις σε μία συνεκτική, αυτόσυνεπή δομή. Επιστημονικός ρεαλισμός και ινστρουμενταλισμός Ο Επιστημονικός Ρεαλισμός, ή "Απλοϊκός εμπειρισμός", είναι η άποψη ότι το Σύμπαν είναι έτσι ακριβώς όπως το περιγράφουν οι επιστημονικές θέσεις. Οι ρεαλιστές πιστεύουν ότι πράγματα όπως τα ηλεκτρόνια και τα μαγνητικά πεδία όντως υπάρχουν. Είναι απλοϊκός με την έννοια ότι παίρνει τα επιστημονικά μοντέλα "της μετρητοίς" και είναι η άποψη που οι περισσότεροι επιστήμονες υιοθετούν. Σε αντίθεση με το ρεαλισμό, ο ινστρουμενταλισμός υποστηρίζει πως η αντίληψή μας, οι επιστημονικές μας ιδέες και θεωρίες δεν απεικονίζουν απαραίτητα τον αληθινό κόσμο επακριβώς, αλλά είναι χρήσιμα εργαλεία για να εξηγήσουν, να προβλέψουν και να ελέγξουν τις εμπειρίες μας. Για έναν ινστρουμενταλιστή, το ηλεκτρόνιο και το Μαγνητικό Πεδίο είναι χρήσιμες ιδέες που μπορεί στην πραγματικότητα να υπάρχουν ή να μην υπάρχουν καθόλου. Για τους ινστρουμενταλιστές, η εμπειρική μέθοδος χρησιμοποιείται μόνο για να δείξει πως οι θεωρίες είναι συνεπείς με τις παρατηρήσεις. Ο ινστρουμενταλισμός βασίζεται κυρίως στη φιλοσοφία του Τζον Ντιούϊ και, γενικά, στον πραγματισμό, ο οποίος ήταν επηρρεασμένος απο φιλόσοφους όπως ο Ουίλιαμ Τζέιμς και ο Τσαρλς Σάντερς Πιρς. Κοινωνικός κονστρουκτιβισμός Ένα πεδίο ενδιαφέροντος που είναι κοινό ανάμεσα στους ιστορικούς, τους φιλόσοφους και τους κοινωνιολόγους της επιστήμης είναι ο βαθμός στον οποίο οι επιστημονικές θεωρίες καθορίζονται απο το κοινωνικό και πολιτικό πλαίσιο. Αυτή η προσέγγιση είναι συνήθως γνωστή ως κοινωνικός κονστρουκτιβισμός. Ο κοινωνικός κονστρουκτιβισμός είναι κατα μια έννοια μια προέκταση του ινστρουμενταλισμού που ενσωματώνει τις κοινωνικές πλευρές της επιστήμης. Στην πιο ισχυρή της μορφή, αντιμετωπίζει την επιστήμη σαν μια απλή συζήτηση θεμάτων μεταξύ επιστημόνων, με τα αντικειμενικά γεγονότα να παίζουν μικρό ή και κανένα ρόλο. Μία πιο μετριοπαθής μορφή της κονστρουκτιβιστικής άποψης θεωρεί οτι οι κοινωνικοί παράγοντες παίζουν μεγάλο ρόλο στην αποδοχή των νέων επιστημονικών θεωριών. Σύμφωνα με μία ισχυρότερη θεώρηση, η ύπαρξη του πλανήτη Άρη είναι ανούσια, εφόσον ό,τι έχουμε είναι οι παρατηρήσεις, θεωρίες και οι μύθοι, που είναι όλα συνδεδεμένα μεταξύ τους και παράγονται από την κοινωνική αλληλεπίδραση. Έτσι, οι επιστημονικές εκθέσεις σχετίζονται μεταξύ τους και αναφέρονται η μία στην άλλη και ένας εμπειρικός έλεγχος δεν είναι τίποτα παραπάνω από το να εξετάζεται η συνέπεια μεταξύ διαφορετικών συνόλων από κοινωνικά συντεθιμένες θεωρίες. Αυτή η άποψη απορρίπτει το ρεαλισμό. Γίνεται λοιπόν δύσκολο να εξηγηθεί το πως η επιστήμη διαφέρει από οποιαδήποτε άλλο επιστημονικό κλάδο. Όμως με την ίδια λογική, γίνεται επίσης δύσκολο to να αντιληφθούμε το μέγεθος της εξαιρετικής επιτυχίας της επιστήμης στο να παράγει χρησιμοποιήσιμη τεχνολογία. Σύμφωνα με την όχι τόσο ισχυρή θεώρηση, ο πλανήτης Άρης, μπορεί να ειπωθεί ότι έχει πραγματική ύπαρξη, που είναι ξεχωριστή και διακριτή από τις παρατηρήσεις, θεωρίες και μύθους μας για αυτόν. Παρόλο που οι θεωρίες και οι παρατηρήσεις συντίθενται σε κοινωνικό πλαίσιο, μέρος της διαδικασίας σύνθεσης περιλαμβάνει την εξασφάλιση μιας κάποιου είδους αντιστοιχίας με την πραγματικότητα μας. Έτσι οι επιστημονικές θέσεις είναι για τον πραγματικό κόσμο. Το κρίσιμο ζήτημα για αυτήν την άποψη είναι η επεξήγηση αυτής της αντιστοιχίας. Τι αιτιολόγηση υπάρχει στον ισχυρισμό ότι οι φωτογραφίες από το τελευταίο ερευνητικό σκάφος είναι κατά μία έννοια περισότερο αληθινές από τους Ρωμαϊκούς μύθους για τον Άρη; Είναι σημαντικό λοιπόν, για τους Κοινωνικούς Κονστρουκτιβιστές να λαμβάνουν υπόψιν τους το πως οι επιστημονικές θέσεις δικαιολογούνται. Ανάλυση και αναγωγή Η Ανάλυση είναι η πράξη της κατάτμησης μίας παρατήρησης ή θεωρίας σε απλούστερες έννοιες με σκοπό την κατανόησή της. Η ανάλυση έχει ζωτική σημασία τόσο στην επιστήμη όσο και σε κάθε ορθολογικό εγχείρημα. Θα ήταν αδύνατο, για παράδειγμα, να περιγράψουμε μαθηματικά την κίνηση ενός βλήματος, χωρίς να διαχωρίσουμε τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας, τη γωνία προβολής και την αρχική ταχύτητα. Μόνο μετά την ανάλυση είναι δυνατό να διατυπώσουμε μία κατάλληλη θεωρία της κίνησης. Η αναγωγή στην επιστήμη μπορεί να σημαίνει πολλά και διαφορετικά πράγματα. Ένας τύπος αναγωγής είναι η άποψη ότι τα πάντα μπορούν μέχρι τέλους να εξηγηθούν με επιστημονικούς όρους. Σύμφωνα με αυτήν, ένα ιστορικό γεγονός μπορεί ενδεχομένως να εξηγηθεί με κοινωνιολογικούς και ψυχολογικούς όρους, οι οποίοι μπορούν να περιγραφούν με όρους της φυσιολογίας του ανθρώπου, που κι αυτή με τη σειρά της μπορεί να περιγραφεί με όρους της Χημείας και της Φυσικής. Έτσι, το ιστορικό γεγονός θα έχει αναχθεί σε ένα φυσικό γεγονός. Αυτό φαίνεται ίσως σαν υπαινιγμός πως το ιστορικό γεγονός δεν ήταν "τίποτα άλλο από" το φυσικό γεγονός, αρνούμενης της ύπαρξης των παρεπόμενων φαινομένων. Ο Ντάνιελ Ντένετ επινόησε τον όρο πλεονεκτική αναγωγή για να περιγράψει την υπόθεση ότι τέτοιου είδους αναγωγή είναι δυνατή. Ισχυρίζεται ότι αυτής της μορφής η αναγωγή είναι απλά 'κακή επιστήμη', που αναζητεί εξηγήσεις που είναι ελκυστικές ή εύγλωττα διατυπωμένες, παρά εξηγήσεις χρήσιμες στην πρόγνωση των φυσικών φαινομένων. Λέει ακόμα ότι: :Δεν υπάρχει επιστήμη απαλλαγμένη από φιλοσοφία, υπάρχει μόνο επιστήμη της οποίας οι φιλοσοφικές αποσκευές πέρασαν χωρίς έλεγχο. —Daniel Dennett, Darwin's Dangerous Idea, 1995. Διαφωνίες που έγιναν ενάντια στην πλεονεκτική αναγωγή και αναφέρονταν στα αναδυόμενα φαινόμενα, βασίζονταν στο γεγονός ότι τα αυτό-αναφορικά συστήματα μπορούμε να πούμε ότι περιέχουν περισσότερες πληροφορίες από αυτές που μπορούν να περιγραφούν με την ανάλυση κάθε μέρους τους ξεχωριστά. Ανάμεσα στα παραδείγματα είναι συστήματα που περιέχουν παράξενους βρόγχους, μορφοκλασματικές δομές (fractal) και παράξενους ελκυστές στο χώρο των φάσεων. Η ανάλυση τέτοιου είδους συστημάτων αναγκαστικά καταστρέφει πληροφορίες, επειδή ο παρατηρητής πρέπει να διαλέξει ένα δείγμα του συστήματος που, στην καλύτερη των περιπτώσεων, μπορεί απλά να είναι μερικά αντιπροσωπευτικό. Η θεωρία της πληροφορίας μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να υπολογιστεί το μέγεθος της απώλειας πληροφορίας και είναι μία από τις τεχνικές που εφαρμόζονται στη θεωρία του χάους. Επιβεβαίωση των επιστημονικών θέσεων Οι πιο ισχυρές προτάσεις της επιστήμης είναι εκείνες με την πιο ευρεία εφαρμογή. Ο Τρίτος Νόμος του Νεύτωνα -"για κάθε δράση υπάρχει μια ίση και αντίθετη αντίδραση"- είναι μια ισχυρή πρόταση επειδή ισχύει για κάθε δράση, παντού και πάντα. Αλλά φυσικά δεν είναι δυνατόν οι επιστήμονες να έχουν ελέγξει κάθε δράση που υπάρχει και να έχουν βρει μια αντίδραση, όπως προβλέπει η παραπάνω πρόταση. Πως μπορούν, λοιπόν, να μας διαβεβαιώσουν ότι ο Τρίτος Νόμος ισχύει με κάποιο τρόπο; Έχουν, φυσικά, ελέγξει πάρα πολλές δράσεις, και σε κάθε μια απ' αυτές όντως παρατήρησαν την αντίστοιχη αντίδραση. Αλλά μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι ότι την επόμενη φορά που θα ελέγξουμε τον Τρίτο Νόμο θα διαπιστώσουμε ότι ισχύει; Επαγωγή Μια λύση σε αυτό το πρόβλημα είναι να βασιστούμε στην έννοια της επαγωγής. Η επαγωγική εξαγωγή συμπερασμάτων βασίζεται στον ισχυρισμό ότι αν μια κατάσταση ισχύει σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις που έχουμε παρατηρήσει, τότε η κατάσταση θα ισχύει σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις. Έτσι, μετά από μια σειρά πειραμάτων που επιβεβαίωσαν τον Τρίτο Νόμο, κάποιος μπορεί με σιγουριά να ισχυριστεί ότι ο Τρίτος Νόμος ισχύει σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις. Το να εξηγήσουμε το γιατί η επαγωγή συνήθως δουλεύει έχει κάποια προβλήματα. Δεν μπορούμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε την παραγωγή, τη συνήθη διαδικασία της λογικής διαδρομής απ' την πρόταση στο συμπέρασμα, για τον απλό λόγο ότι δεν υπάρχει κάποιος συλλογισμός που θα επέτρεπε μια τέτοια κίνηση. Όσες φορές κι αν παρατήρησαν λευκούς κύκνους οι βιολόγοι του 17ου αιώνα, και σε όσα μέρη κι αν τους παρατήρησαν, δεν υπήρχε παραγωγικό μονοπάτι που να τους οδηγήσει στο συμπέρασμα ότι όλοι οι κύκνοι είναι λευκοί. Κι αυτό είναι και δίκαιο, απ' τη στιγμή που, όπως αποδείχτηκε, ένα τέτοιο συμπέρασμα θα ήταν λανθασμένο. Όμοια, είναι τουλάχιστον πιθανό ότι κάποια μέρα θα γίνει μια παρατήρηση που θα δείξει μια περίπτωση στην οποία μια δράση δεν συνοδεύεται από αντίδραση· κι αυτό ισχύει για οποιονδήποτε επιστημονικό νόμο. Μια απάντηση είναι να σκεφθούμε μια διαφορετική μορφή λογικού επιχειρήματος, μια μορφή που δεν βασίζεται στην παραγωγή. Η παραγωγή επιτρέπει τη διατύπωση μιας συγκεκριμένης αλήθειας από μια γενική αλήθεια: όλα τα κοράκια είναι μαύρα· αυτό είναι ένα κοράκι· επομένως είναι μαύρο. Η επαγωγή, με κάποιο τρόπο, επιτρέπει τη διατύπωση μιας γενικής αλήθειας από μια σειρά συγκεκριμένων παρατηρήσεων: αυτό είναι ένα κοράκι και είναι μαύρο· εκείνο είναι ένα κοράκι και είναι μαύρο· επομένως, όλα τα κοράκια είναι μαύρα. Το επαγωγικό πρόβλημα έχει προκαλέσει πολλές συζητήσεις και είναι ιδιαίτερα σημαντικό στη φιλοσοφία της επιστήμης: ισχύει πραγματικά η επαγωγή, και αν ναι, γιατί; Διαψευσιμότητα Ένας άλλος τρόπος να διακρίνουμε την επιστήμη από την ψευδοεπιστήμη (να διαχωρίσουμε, για παράδειγμα, την Αστρονομία από την Αστρολογία), που πρωτοσυζητήθηκε από τον Καρλ Πόππερ το 1919-20 και ξαναδιατυπώθηκε από τον ίδιο τη δεκαετία του 1960, είναι χρησιμοποιώντας την αρχή της διαψευσιμότητας. Σύμφωνα με αυτή, για να είναι χρήσιμη (ή έστω επιστημονική) μια επιστημονική θέση (θεωρία, "νόμος", αρχή κ.λ.π.) πρέπει να είναι διαψεύσιμη, δηλαδή να μπορεί να ελεγχθεί και να αποδειχτεί λανθασμένη. Ο Πόππερ περιέγραψε τη διαψευσιμότητα χρησιμοποιώντας τις παρακάτω παρατηρήσεις, παρμένες (σε παράφραση) από μια εργασία του 1963: # Είναι εύκολο να επιβεβαιώσουμε ή να διαπιστώσουμε την ισχύ σχεδόν κάθε θεωρίας - αν η επιβεβαίωση είναι αυτό που επιδιώκουμε. # Οι επιβεβαιώσεις είναι σημαντικές μόνο αν είναι αποτέλεσμα παρακινδυνευμένων προβλέψεων. Δηλαδή αν, χωρίς τη φώτιση της θεωρίας, περιμέναμε ένα γεγονός που ήταν ασύμβατο με τη θεωρία, ένα γεγονός που θα αντέκρουε τη θεωρία. # Οι "καλές" επιστημονικές θεωρίες συμπεριλαμβάνουν απαγορεύσεις που δεν επιτρέπουν σεσυγκεκριμένα γεγονότα να εκδηλωθούν. Όσο πιο πολύ απαγορεύει μια θεωρία, τόσο πιο καλή είναι. # Μια θεωρία που δεν αντικρούεται από οποιοδήποτε νοητό γεγονός είναι μη επιστημονική. Το αναντίρρητο δεν είναι αρετή μιας θεωρίας. # Κάθε γνήσιος έλεγχος μιας θεωρίας είναι μια προσπάθεια να τη διαψεύσουμε ή να την αντικρούσουμε. Οι θεωρίες που παίρνουν μεγαλύτερα "ρίσκα" είναι πιο επιδεκτικές στον έλεγχο, πιο πολύ εκτεθειμένες στη διάψευση. # Τα τεκμήρια επιβεβαίωσης μιας θεωρίας είναι αξιόλογα μόνο όταν έχουν προκύψει από έναν γνήσιο έλεγχο της θεωρίας. "Γνήσιος" σε αυτή την περίπτωση σημαίνει ότι είναι αποτέλεσμα μιας σοβαρής μα αποτυχημένης προσπάθειας να διαψευσθεί η θεωρία. # Μερικές γνήσια ελέγξιμες θεωρίες, όταν αποδειχθούν εσφαλμένες, υποστηρίζονται ακόμα απ' τους ακολουθητές τους - για παράδειγμα με την εισαγωγή μιας ad hoc εναλλακτικής υπόθεσης ή με την επανερμηνεία της θεωρίας, με τρόπο τέτοιο ώστε να διαφύγει τη διάψευση. Μια τέτοια διαδικασία είναι πάντοτε δυνατή, αλλά διασώζει τη θεωρία απ' τη διάψευση με το τίμημα της καταστροφής, ή έστω της μείωσης, της επιστημονικότητάς της. Αυτές οι παρατηρήσεις είναι μέρος των επιχειρημάτων του Πόππερ για την υπεράσπιση της άποψης ότι αυτό που κάνει μια θεωρία επιστημονική είναι η διαψευσιμότητα ή ελέγξιμότητά της. Συνεκτικότητα Τόσο η Επαγωγή όσο και η Διάψευση σκοπό έχουν να αιτιολογήσουν τις επιστημονικές θέσεις μέσω αναφοράς σε άλλες συγκεκριμένες επιστημονικές θέσεις. Και οι δύο πρέπει να αποφεύγουν το "πρόβλημα του κριτηρίου", στο οποίο κάθε αιτιολόγηση πρέπει με τη σειρά της να εξηγείται, διαδασία που οδηγεί σε άπειρη αναγωγή. Το "ζήτημα της αναγωγής", έχει ληφθεί για να δώσει έναν δρόμο που θα οδηγήσει εκτός της άπειρης αναγωγής, τον θεμελιωτισμό (foundationalism). Ο Θεμελιωτισμός προτείνει την ύπαρξη μερικών βασικών θέσεων που δεν απαιτούν αιτιολόγηση. Η Επαγωγή και η Διάψευση αποτελούν μορφές του θεμελιωτισμού ως προς το ότι βασίζονται σε βασικές θέσεις που προκύπτουν απευθείας από τις παρατηρήσεις. Ο τρόπος σύμφωνα με τον οποίο οι βασικές θέσεις προκύπτουν από τις παρατηρήσεις περιπλέκει το πρόβλημα. Η παρατήρηση είναι γνωστική πράξη, γεγονός που σημαίνει ότι βασίζεται στις υπάρχουσες μας αντιλήψεις, στο σύνολο των πεποιθήσεων μας. Μία παρατήρηση μιας "διάβασης της Αφροδίτης" απαιτεί ένα τεράστιο εύρος δευτερευόντων πεποιθήσεων, όπως αυτές που σχετίζονται με την περιγραφή της οπτικής των τηλεσκοπίων, με τη μηχανική της εγκατάστασης τους καθώς και κάποια αντίληψη της ουράνιας μηχανικής. Με πρώτη ματιά, η παρατήρηση δεν εμφανίζεται ως 'βασική'. Η Συνεκτικότητα, προσφέρει μία εναλλακτική άποψη, με τον ισχυρισμό ότι οι θέσεις μπορούν να αιτιολογηθούν μέσω της υπόστασης τους ως μέλος ενός συνεκτικού συστήματος. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση στην επιστήμη, για το σύστημα αυτό, συνήθως λαμβάνεται το πλήρες σύνολο πεποιθήσεων ενός ατόμου ή μιας κοινότητας επιστημόνων. Ο Γ. Β. Κουάιν διατύπωσε την άποψη της προσέγγισης της επιστήμης, μέσω της Συνεκτικότητας. Μία παρατήρηση κάποιας διάβασης της Αφροδίτης αιτιολογείται ως προς το ότι είναι συνεκτική από το σύνολο των πεποιθήσεων μας σε σχέση με την οπτική, την εγκατάσταση τηλεσκοπίων και την ουράνια μηχανική. Όταν αυτή η παρατήρηση έρθει σε αντίθεση με κάποια δευτερεύουσα πεποίθηση, μία προσαρμογή στο σύστημα θα αναζητηθεί ώστε να απαλειφθεί η αντίθεση. Το ξυράφι του Όκκαμ Το ξυράφι του Όκαμ χρησιμοποιείται για να αιτιολογήσει κάποιους επιστημονικούς ισχυρισμούς. Στον Γουλιέλμο του Όκαμ, έχει αποδοθεί η πρόταση ότι η απλούστερη αιτιολόγηση ενός φαινομένου πρέπει να είναι η προτιμότερη. Το ξυράφι του Όκαμ πολλές φορές εκφράζεται ως: "οι οντότητες δε θα πρέπει να πολλαπλασιάζονται πέραν του απολύτως απαραίτητου" (Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem). Θεωρείστε την πανταχού παρούσα κατάσταση δύο θεωριών Α και Β, όπου η Α είναι η βασικότερη εκδοχή της θεωρίας σύμφωνα με την οποία ερμηνεύονται τα δεδομένα, και η Β είναι μία επαυξημένη εκδοχή της Α με πρόσθετα στοιχεία που αφενός δε βελτιώνουν την πρόταση, αφετέρου δε βλάπτουν την ερμηνεία των δεδομένων. Η βασική αρχή του Ξυραφιού του Όκαμ μας συμβουλεύει να "ξυρίσουμε" τα πρόσθετα στοιχεία της Β, γεγονός που μας οδηγεί στη πιο βασική εκδοχή, αυτή της θεωρίας Α. Επειδή για οποιαδήποτε θεωρία, υπάρχει άπειρος αριθμός παραλλαγών οι οποίες ερμηνεύουν με την ίδια συνέπεια τα τρέχοντα γεγονότα, η χρήση του Ξυραφιού του Όκαμ γίνεται ανεκδήλωτα και υπονοείται σε κάθε έκφανση της επιστημονικής έρευνας. Ως παράδειγμα, θεωρήστε τη διάσημη θεωρία του Νεύτωνα που υποστηρίζει πως "για κάθε δράση υπάρχει μία ίση και αντίθετη αντίδραση". Μία εναλλακτική θεωρία θα μπορούσε να είναι αυτή που δηλώνει πως "για κάθε δράση υπάρχει μία ίση και αντίθετη αντίδραση, εκτός από την 18η του Ιανουαρίου του 2055 οπότε η αντίδραση θα είναι της μισής έντασης". Αυτή η φαινομενικά παράλογη προσθήκη παραβιάζει την αρχή του Ξυραφιού του Όκαμ επειδή αποτελεί μία ανώφελη προσθήκη. Στην ουσία, χωρίς έναν κανόνα όπως αυτόν της αρχής του Ξυραφιού του Όκαμ, δε θα υπήρχε ποτέ φιλοσοφική ή πρακτική αιτιολόγηση για τους επιστήμονες, τέτοια ώστε να προωθήσουν οποιαδήποτε θεωρία πέραν των άπειρων ανταγωνιστών της και η επιστήμη δε θα είχε καμία προγνωστική ισχύ. Μία δυσκολία που εμφανίζεται από το Ξυράφι του Όκαμ είναι ότι δεν καθορίζει, και ούτε είναι πάντα προφανές, ποια θεωρία είναι η απλούστερη. Επίσης, το Ξυράφι του Όκαμ δεν εκφράζει κάτι παραπάνω από μια αισθητική προτίμηση στην απλότητα. Επομένω είναι δύσκολο να προσδώσει στα διανοήματα αυστηρότητα, ως προς την εφαρμογή του. Υπάρχουν σχετικές μαθηματικές προσεγγίσεις όπως η ανάλυση του Μπαίης (Bayesian analysis) και η θεωρία της πληροφορίας, που επιζητούν να ποσοτικοποιήσουν την απλότητα. Μιας τέτοια προσέγγιση αποτελεί ο συμπερασμός της θεωρίας του "μηνύματος ελαχίστου μήκους". Το Ξυράφι του Όκαμ δε δηλώνει ότι η απλούστερη εκδοχή πρέπει να χρησιμοποιείται ανεξάρτητα από την ικανότητα της να εξηγήσει σκοπέλους στην επιστημονική έρευνα, εξαιρέσεις, ή άλλα υπό κρίση φαινόμενα. Η αρχή της διαψευσιμότητας απαιτεί για κάθε εξαίρεση που μπορεί να αναπαραχθεί αξιόπιστα, να ακυρώνει την απλούστερη θεωρία, και ότι η επομένως απλούστερη εκδοχή που θα μπορεί να ενσωματώσει την εξαίρεση ως μέλος της θεωρίας θα πρέπει να προτιμάται από την πρώτη. Σύμφωνα με τον Einstein, "ο απώτερος στόχος όλων των θεωριών είναι να κάνει τα ανεπίδεκτα μείωσης βασικά στοιχεία κάθε θεωρίας, όσο το δυνατόν απλούστερα και λιγότερα δυνατόν, χωρίς να χρειάζεται να παραδωθεί στην επαρκή αναπαραγωγή ενός σημείου αναφοράς της εμπειρίας". Κοινωνική ευθύνη Το επιστημονικό αδιάψευστο Ένα κρίσιμο ερώτημα στην επιστήμη είναι, το σε ποιο βαθμό το τρέχον σύνολο επιστημονικής γνώσης μπορεί να ληφθεί ως ενδεικτικό του τι είναι στην πραγματικότητα 'αληθές' σχετικά με τον φυσικό κόσμο στον οποίο ζούμε. Η αποδοχή της γνώσης ως απόλυτα 'αληθούς' και αδιαμφισβήτητης (με την έννοια της θεολογίας ή της ιδεολογίας) ονομάζεται επιστημονισμός. Εν τούτοις, είναι σύνηθες για μέλη του κοινού, να έχουν αντίθετη άποψη για την επιστήμη — πολλοί λαϊκοί πιστεύουν ότι οι επιστήμονες δημιουργούν ισχυρισμούς μη διαψευσιμότητας. Η επιστήμη υπηρετεί τη διαδικασία της συναινετικής λήψης αποφάσεων με την οποία άνθρωποι με διάφορες ηθικές και δεοντολογικές απόψεις, θα έρθουν σε συμφωνία στο 'τι είναι αληθινό'. Τόσο σε 'εγκόσμιες' όσο και σε τεχνολογικές κοινωνίες, χωρίς να υπάρχει κάποια ισχυρή αντίληψη της πραγματικότητας με δεδομένα που βασίζονται σε ηθικά, δεοντολογικά ή θρησκευτικά ερείσματα, η επιστήμη υπηρετεί ως το πρωτεύον κριτήριο για τις αντιπαραθέσεις. Αυτό οδηγεί στην κατάχρηση του επιστημονικού διαλόγου από πολιτικά ή εμπορικά μέσα. Σκεφθείτε την μεγάλη ανομοιότητα ανάμεσα στο πως εργάζονται οι επιστήμονες και στο πως η αντίληψη των εργασιών τους κατευθύνει καμπάνιες για να επιμορφώσει τον λαϊκό κόσμο για τον επιστημονικό σκεπτικισμό και τις επιστημονικές μεθόδους. Κριτική της επιστήμης Ο Πωλ Φαγεράμπεντ υποστήριξε πως δεν υπάρχει καμμία περιγραφή επιστημονικής μεθόδου τόσο ευρεία ώστε να μπορεί να συμπεριλάβει όλες τις προσεγγίσεις και τις μεθόδους που χρησιμοποιούνται απο επιστήμονες. Ο Φαγεράμπεντ ήταν αντίθετος με την τυποποιημένη επιστημονική μέθοδο, με το επιχείρημα ότι κάθε τέτοια μέθοδος θα έπνιγε και θα καθήλωνε την επιστημονική πρόοδο. Ο ισχυρισμός του ήταν ότι: Η μόνη αρχή που δεν εμποδίζει την πρόοδο είναι το "όλα παίζουν" (the only principle that does not inhibit progress is: anything goes). Κοινωνιολογία και Ανθρωπολογία της Επιστήμης Μια σημαντική εξέλιξη των τελευταίων δεκαετιών είναι η μελέτη της δημιουργίας, της δομής και της εξέλιξης των επιστημονικών κοινοτήτων από κοινωνιολόγους και ανθρωπολόγους στους οποίους συμπεριλαμβάνονται μεταξύ άλλων οι: Michel Callon, Elihu Gerson, Μπρούνο Λατούρ, John Law, Susan Leigh Star, Anslem Strauss, Lucy Suchman. Κομμάτια απ'τη δουλειά τους είχαν στο παρελθόν συγκεντρωθεί στη θεωρία actor network theory. Εδώ η προσέγγιση της φιλοσοφίας της επιστήμης είναι η μελέτη του τρόπου με τον οποίο οι επιστημονικές κοινότητες λειτουργούν μέσα στην πραγματικότητα. Οι ερευνητές στην Πληροφορική έχουν κάνει επίσης συνεισφορές, για παράδειγμα, η "Μεταφορά της επιστημονικής κοινότητας". Βασικοί συντελεστές της φιλοσοφίας της επιστήμης Before the 16th Century * Πλάτων (Plato) * Αριστοτέλης (Aristotle) * Εμπεδοκλής (Empedocles) * Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen) * Robert Grosseteste * Roger Bacon 16th Century * Sir Francis Bacon 17th Century * Galileo Galilei René Descartes Sir Isaac Newton 18th Century * Immanuel Kant * David Hume 19th Century * Auguste Comte * John Stuart Mill * William Whewell * Edmund Husserl * Ernst Mach * Charles Peirce 1900-1930 * Henri Poincaré * Pierre Duhem * Niels Bohr * Albert Einstein * Bertrand Russell * Frank P. Ramsey * Moritz Schlick * Alfred North Whitehead 1930-1960 * Alfred Ayer * Hans Reichenbach * Georges Canguilhem * Alexandre Koyré * Sir Karl Popper * Rudolph Carnap * Carl Gustav Hempel * Paul Oppenheim * Werner Heisenberg 1960-1980 * Paul Feyerabend * Mary Hesse * Thomas Kuhn * Imre Lakatos * Ernest Nagel * Hilary Putnam * W.V. Quine 1980-2000 * Patrick Suppes * Bas van Fraassen * Larry Laudan * Ernan McMullin * Adolf Grünbaum * Wesley C. Salmon * Ronald Giere * Peter Lipton * Ian Hacking * Daniel Dennett * David Stove * Bruno Latour * Paul Boghossian Φιλοσοφικές Έννοιες * Αιτιότητα * Εκλογή καμπυλών * Πρόβλημα διαχωρισμού * Δυισμός * Πίστη και Λογική * Ελεύθερη Βούληση και ντετερμινισμός * Φιλοσοφία της Χημείας * Φιλοσοφία της Βιολογίας * Φιλοσοφία των Μαθηματικών * Φιλοσοφία της Φυσικής * Φιλοσοφία του Χώρου και του Χρόνου * Πρόβλημα του κριτηρίου * Απλότητα * Ομοιομορφισμός * Παρατήρηση Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Φιλοσοφία * Επιστήμη * Επιστημολογία * Ιστορία Eπιστήμης * Φιλοσοφία των μαθηματικών * Επιστημονικός Yλισμός * Επιστημονισμός * Κοινωνική Δομή * Κοινωνιολογία * Επιστημονική Mέθοδος * Επαγωγή * Λεπίδα Occam Βιβλιογραφία *Snyder, Paul, Toward One Science: The Convergence of Traditions, St Martin's Press, 1977, cloth ISBN 0-312-81011-3, paper ISBN 0-312-81012-1. *Van Fraassen, Bas C., The Scientific Image, Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1980, ISBN 0-198-24427-4. *Boyd, R.; Paul Gasper; J. D. Trout, Ed. (1991) The Philosophy of Science. Cambridge, Massachusetts, Blackwell Publishers. *Harre, R. (1972) The Philosophies of Science: An Introductory Survey. London, Oxford University Press. *Klemke, E. et. al. Ed. (1998). Introductory Readings in The Philosophy of Science. Amherst, New York, Prometheus Books. *Kuipers, T.A.F. (2001). Structures in Science. An Advanced Textbook in Neo-Classical Philosophy of Science. Synthese Library, Springer. *Ladyman, J. (2002) Understanding Philosophy of Science, London, Routledge. *Losee, J. (1998). A Historical Introduction to The Philosophy of Science. Oxford, Oxford University Press. *Niiniluoto, I. (2002) Critical Scientific Realism. Oxford, Oxford University Press *Pap, A. (1962). An Introduction to the Philosophy of Science. New York, The Free Press. *Papineau, D. Ed. (1997). The Philosophy of Science. Oxford Readings in Philosophy. Oxford, Oxford University Press. *Rosenberg, A. (2000). Philosophy of Science: A Contemporary Introduction. London, Routledge. *Salmon, M. H. et. al. (1999). Introduction to the Philosophy of Science: A Text By Members of the Department of the History and Philosophy of Science of the University of Pittsburgh. Indianapolis, Hacket Publishing Company. *Newton-Smith, W. H. Ed. (2001). A Companion To The Philosophy of Science. Blackwell Companions To Philosophy. Malden, Massachusetts, Blackwell Publishers. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy - This contains many entries on different philosophy of science topics. * An introduction to the Philosophy of Science, aimed at beginners - Paul Newall. Category: Φιλοσοφία Category: Επιστήμη